1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a censer, and particularly to an electronic censer.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional censers are used for accommodating incenses, each of which mainly includes a rod made of bamboo and aromatic biotic materials coated on the rod. When the aromatic biotic materials are burned, they release large amounts of smoke. The burning incenses could ignite other articles to burn which may cause fire; furthermore, the released smoke not only pollutes the environment, but also is harmful to health.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an electronic censer capable of overcoming the above shortcomings.